Adorable
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Él se sentía bendecido con la situación que le tocó vivir, a pesar de que ella fingiera no sentir lo mismo. / Soulmate AU.


Adorable.

Cuando sintió un cosquilleo muy familiar en el brazo, Hitsugaya Toshiro despertó de la pequeña siesta que había estado tomando en medio de la clase de japonés antiguo. El profesor lo vio reprobatoriamente pero no dijo nada, ya sabía que él tenía el nivel académico suficiente para aprobar la materia incluso sin prestarle atención y hasta podría reemplazarlo dando clases a sus compañeros si quisiera. Como se aburría tanto escuchando cosas que ya sabía, muchas veces dormía en clases.

Ahogó un bostezó y miró su brazo, mordiéndose el labio para no sonreír al ver un dibujo exagerado de lo que parecía ser el profesor de matemáticas de segundo año con algunas moscas y un buitre rodeándolo. Ya sabía por otros dibujos que ella no tenía una alta estima por las matemáticas, pero nunca dejaba de causarle gracia sus reiteradas demostraciones de desprecio por la materia. Claro que él amaba matemáticas, pero le parecía fascinante su manera de demostrar desagrado. Ella era tan única y divertida… Sí solo supiera su nombre…

Decidiendo molestarla un poco, borró el dibujo del profesor y tomó su pluma para escribirle un pequeño regaño que seguramente la haría lanzar fuego por la boca. Tal vez nunca la había visto ni hablado directamente con ella, pero por las conversaciones que tenían usando el don que les dio el destino fue fácil de deducir que tenía un temperamento de los mil demonios.

" _Deberías estar prestando atención en clases._ "

Luego de escribir aquello, guardó de nuevo su pluma y se cruzó de brazos, sabiendo que ella probablemente lo ignoraría de nuevo y en cambio elegiría mostrarle su disgusto repitiendo una y otra vez la acción que él había desaprobado. Encontraba su forma de hacer berrinches sumamente entretenida.

Tal como sospecho, rápidamente sintió el cosquilleo extenderse por todo su brazo en lo que ella seguramente estaba dibujando cosas sin sentido tratando de demostrarle que no le importaba su opinión. Al mirar su antebrazo, de nuevo tuvo que morderse el labio para no sonreír ante los bruscos garabatos sin forma extendiéndose casi hasta la altura de la articulación del codo. Ella no era buena ocultándole lo mucho que lo hacía enfadar, y sin duda no sabía lo mucho que sus reacciones le parecían adorables. Sí solo supiera como era su rostro…

" _Tu nivel artístico decae drásticamente cuando estás molesta._ "

Escribió aquello para hacerla rabiar aún más, preguntándose si finalmente se quebraría y hablaría con él. Pese que a ella seguramente le encantaba pensar que lo ignoraba alguien debería decirle que hacer esfuerzos por demostrarle a una persona que no te importa su opinión no era precisamente ignorarla.

La primera vez que sintió el cosquilleo que ahora le era común y vio que había palabras que salieron de la nada escritas en su piel, tenía seis años y casi se orina en los pantalones del susto. Literalmente chilló horrorizado y fue a esconderse debajo de sus mantas. Pero obviamente no podía huir de su propia piel, así que optó por borrar bruscamente las palabras o garabatos que aparecían sin siquiera molestarse en leerlos a lo largo de los siguientes años posteriores a esa primera vez.

Fue cuando cumplió nueve años que escuchó por primera vez acerca del don que tenían las almas gemelas de comunicarse a través de escritos en su piel. Conoció a una amiga de su hermana adoptiva, llamada Kuchiki Rukia, que tenía la misma habilidad que él y no lo ocultaba, pues se la pasaba todo el día quejándose de su alma gemela que aparentemente no apreciaba a Chappy el conejo y se la pasaba criticando sus hermosas obras de arte basadas en el mismo. Al escucharla, decidió investigar más por su cuenta enterándose del extraño don que poseían ciertas personas alrededor de todo el mundo.

Aparentemente era un raro don que aparecía al azar desde el principio de los tiempos de la humanidad, o al menos desde donde se tenían registros históricos, y la mayoría de las veces se pasaba por herencia familiar y por ser la alma gemela de alguien que venía de una de esas familias que tenían el don. Él suponía que ese debía ser su caso, aunque no es como si tuviera padres para saber si la herencia provenía de su parte. Todo lo que tenía era a su abuela que los crió a él y a su hermana Hinamori Momo desde siempre. Pero ella era una anciana muy frágil, y falleció antes de que cumpliera diez años, dejando a Hitsugaya y a Hinamori al cuidado de sus vecinos Ichimaru Gin y Rangiku.

Al principio, después de que descubriera lo del don de las almas gemelas, no hablaba con la niña porque simplemente no sabía qué decirle, luego pasó un año sin hablarle puramente por estar deprimido y lleno de amargura por la pérdida de su abuelita.

Fue en medio de su etapa de amargura que se hartó de que ella siempre hiciera dibujos tan alegres de sus amigos y su familia tan grande y feliz, y a sus once años por fin le habló. Tomó su pluma y escribió que su dibujo acerca de sus padres y su casa eran estúpidos y sin gracia. No fueron unas primeras palabras muy agradables para decirle a tu futura esposa, sinceramente. Aun así, no esperó la fuerza con la que ella le respondería. Nunca creyó que una niña que debía ser de aproximadamente su edad supiera tantas groserías.

Fue de esa extraña manera que comenzó su relación. Él empezó siendo un cretino, lo admitía. Ella tenía sus razones para mandarlo a la mierda incluso después de seis años. Pero eso no impedía que ahora hubiera un lazo especial entre ellos. Tal vez ella no lo reconociera, pero sabía que lo apreciaba casi tanto o igual que la apreciaba.

Una vez él se dio cuenta de que podría estar arruinándose solito sus oportunidades de conquistar al amor de su vida, comenzó a intentar tratarla mejor, pero ella no ayudaba siendo tan adorable y divertida cuando se enojaba. Pero a pesar de sus discusiones constantes y su mal inicio, eso no cambiaba las veces que cuando estaban solos en el mundo, siempre se tenían el uno al otro.

No era difícil saber cómo se estaba sintiendo ella a través de sus dibujos o garabatos, era obviamente una persona muy apasionada y sincera, y él al notarla deprimida siempre trataba de animarla. Ella no era muy específica al decirle sus problemas las pocas veces que lograba sacarle la información, pero él no requería de muchas palabras para saber lo que necesitaba para sentirse mejor. Muchas veces ella simplemente tenía que recordar quién realmente era para sentirse mejor, y él no quería presumir pero había llegado a conocerla muy bien aun a pesar de toda la información que le faltaba sobre su identidad.

Fue fácil deducir que eran de la misma ciudad, ella solía dibujar paisajes que él reconoció sin dificultad y llegó a la conclusión obvia de que eran del mismo lugar. Era probable que no hayan ido a la misma secundaria, pero en su segundo año de preparatoria reconoció sus parodias de los profesores de primer año que él tuvo, por lo que dedujo que estaban en la misma preparatoria y además con eso supo que ella muy probablemente era un año menor que él a menos que haya sido adelantada o haya reprobado, lo que era poco factible así que lo más lógico era que fuera un año más joven. Su familia aparentemente estaba compuesta por sus dos padres, su hermano mayor y su hermana que no sabía si era mayor o menor. Su personalidad la conoció a través de sus dibujos, discusiones y esas pocas veces en las que tuvieron verdaderas conversaciones.

Actualmente sabía que ella era una chica de posibles dieciséis años, vivían en la misma ciudad e iban a la misma preparatoria, tenía padres y hermanos, vivía en una casa de dos pisos con un negocio adjunto aunque no sabía de qué porque ella dibujaba un cartel y donde debería estar el nombre del lugar solo trazaba dos líneas. Sabía que era gruñona y terca, pero podía ser amable y adorable, aparte tenía un gran corazón y un inquebrantable sentido de la justicia, y podría seguir horas enumerando las cosas que le gustaba de ella, como saber que amaba el futbol y la forma tan ingeniosa que tenía de contestar a sus provocaciones.

En conclusión… sí, estaba totalmente enamorado de esta chica, su alma gemela, y ni siquiera sabía quién era.

Como ella no volvió a contestarle, decidió que la dejaría por ahora y en cambio comenzó a pensar en la práctica que tenía esa tarde con el equipo de futbol. Acababan de ganar el campeonato estatal y se dirigían al nacional en unas pocas semanas, luego tendría que elegir al nuevo capitán porque se graduaría.

Toshiro nunca lo diría, pero estaba bastante confiado en sus posibilidades de ganar el campeonato. Sus estrategias los habían llevado a ganar el campeonato estatal con relativa facilidad excepto algún que otro rival excepcional, y ya estaba planeando nuevas estrategias para las nacionales. No era estúpido, sabía que sus rivales los estudiarían así como él ya estaba estudiando a los equipos que habían clasificado, lo estúpido sería volver a utilizar las mismas estrategias que aunque eran efectivas después de un par de juegos ya debían descartarse.

Solo había una estrategia que nunca fallaba: el llamado "dúo imparable" formado por Hitsugaya Toshiro y Kurosaki Karin, el capitán y la vice-capitana del equipo de Karakura. Su reputación se extendió por todas las preparatorias del país ante su impecable desempeño en el campeonato estatal de ese año y eran temidos y respetados por sus rivales pasados y futuros. El público y la prensa deportiva también los tenía en la mira. No solo ambos eran jugadores increíblemente sobresalientes, sino que eran los líderes de su equipo, y aparte… ella era una chica, la única chica del campeonato estatal y la que sería la única chica en el campeonato nacional. Todo porque la preparatoria de Karakura no pudo decirle que no a la tenacidad de esa terca mujercita.

Kurosaki Karin… Hitsugaya no pudo negar el gran asombro que lo invadió cuando una bonita chica de primero se apareció para las pruebas de inscripción. Aun así, no había reglas en contra de que las chicas se unieran, así que ocultó su sorpresa y la trató como trataría a cualquier otro aspirante aunque sin realmente creer que lo lograría pues él era muy exigente a la hora de seleccionar nuevos jugadores. Claro que fue aún más grande su impresión al verla superar todas y cada una de las pruebas no solo fácilmente, sino que también siendo la mejor. Él de inmediato notó su potencial y supo que sería una joya para el equipo, quería que jugara con ellos. Desgraciada pero predeciblemente, el resto de compañeros y los directivos no estuvieron muy de acuerdo con él.

Cuando aceptó a la joven Kurosaki en el equipo, de inmediato llegaron las quejas. Ya era bastante difícil haber sido elegido capitán en su primer año ganándose el odio de los de segundo, y en ese momento que él era el que estaba en segundo sabía que los de tercero querían su sangre y buscarían cualquier excusa para descalificarlo. El entrenador no quería a la chica en el equipo, pero respetaba mucho a Hitsugaya y dijo que hiciera lo que le pareciera correcto, el problema llegó cuando los directivos se enteraron y quisieron hacer una regla para sacar a la chica del equipo.

Era poco y nada lo que Toshiro podría hacer para ayudarla con los directivos más que asegurarles que ella tenía el nivel necesario para jugar a la par con hombres, pero era lo imposible y más lo que hizo la Kurosaki para pelear contra los directivos y todo aquel que dudara de ella.

Al final, por culpa de los directivos ella se perdió el campeonato estatal de ese año y ellos perdieron en las nacionales antes de que la joven obstinada se reincorporara al equipo después de haber revuelto cielo y tierra para que la dejaran seguir jugando con ellos. Él estaba convencido de que si la hubieran tenido habrían llegado más lejos, y que ahora después de que ganaron aplastantemente las estatales tenían muchas posibilidades de ganar las nacionales.

Claro que él entendía en parte el temor de los directivos. Lo quisiera o no Kurosaki era una chica, y a pesar de su rapidez y agilidad, su fuerza era menor que varios de los que serían sus oponentes, y podrían lastimarla seriamente y ¿a quién le gustaba ver a una chica ser herida por un chico? Ciertamente a él no. Ella era dura, pero cuando entraron a las estatales ese año no podía evitar esa preocupación de que saliera herida mas no lo expresó porque no quería hacerla sentir menospreciada, pero si decidió que estaría pendiente de ella.

En su trabajo de ser su protector encubierto, terminaron trabajando en jugadas juntos muchas veces, y pronto se dieron cuenta del buen equipo que hacían y no solo ellos, sino todos, sus compañeros y sus rivales, y fue después de pasar los cuartos de final cuando comenzaron a llamarlos el "dúo imparable", dándoles mucha fama que los puso en la mira de sus próximos oponentes. En la semi-final unos bastardos trataron de lesionar a la chica para "parar al dúo supuestamente imparable" pero Karin los sorprendió a todos apenas tropezándose un poco por el feo raspón que le dejaron en su pierna antes de anotar un gol decisivo. A pesar de las insistencias de todos, ella siguió jugando a un nivel muy bueno el resto del partido, y ya para la final de las estatales estuvo completamente recuperada y anotó el gol de la victoria.

Oficialmente tenía su respeto, él sabía que ella era muy prometedora, por eso la hizo su vice-capitana antes de empezar la temporada. Eran un buen equipo, se ayudaban mutuamente, se complementaban, eran muy parecidos en ciertas cosas y muy diferentes en otro, y se llevaban bien. Pero nada más. No eran amigos y fuera del campo de futbol nunca habían cruzado una sola palabra que no sea un saludo cordial o cosas que tuvieran que ver con el equipo. Kurosaki tal vez lo considerara un amigo, pues siempre insistía en llamarlo por su primer nombre, pero él guardaba las distancias y no porque ella no le agradará.

Ser llamados el dúo imparable y tener sus fotos juntos en todas partes en revistas deportivas podía traerles ideas equivocadas a muchas personas solo por el simple hecho de ser un chico y una chica. Ya debería estar acostumbrado a las especulaciones sobre una relación romántica entre él y su bonita vice-capitana, pero no lo estaba. Escuchar rumores de ellos aún lo incomodaba tanto como el primer día.

Tener un alma gemela para él era estar prácticamente comprometido. Bien que no sabía quién era la chica, pero quería conocerla pronto y cuando la conociera no sería conveniente que creyera que tenía su interés en otra. Porque no lo tenía, por supuesto que no.

Bien que Kurosaki Karin era muy hermosa, eso se notaba a simple vista, y claro que la respetaba y hasta la admiraba, y su sonrisa era encantadora y su risa angelical, y su personalidad le resultaba sumamente intrigante y seductora, y a veces pensaba demasiado en ella como por ejemplo ahora mismo pero…

Tragó saliva y se abofeteó mentalmente. Tenía que dejar de pensar en esa chica. Él ya tenía a su alma gemela y no quería a nadie más.

Solo necesitaba saber quién era ella.

Cuando llegó la hora de la práctica de futbol, Kurosaki Karin fue una de las últimas en llegar y como siempre lo saludó alegremente, pero él la ignoró al igual que ignoraba a todos y también la ignoró cuando se paró a su lado como su vice-capitana. Solo les dijo a todos que empezaran la práctica. Hoy solo debían perfeccionar lo que ya habían estado practicando la semana pasada así que no era necesario más palabras. De todos modos, a él no le gustaba hablar más de lo estrictamente necesario.

Dividió los equipos con él y Kurosaki junto con los de primer año contra los de segundo año y tercer año, creyendo que eso sería justo para que los que jugaran contra el "dúo imparable" tuvieran una posibilidad. Desgraciadamente la joven no estaba siendo muy "imparable" que se diga, no estaba jugando en conjunto con él y parecía ni siquiera prestar atención, es como si estuviera jugando en piloto automático.

-¡Kurosaki, concéntrate!- le ordenó reprobatoriamente al verla perder el balón.

-Ehh… ¡Lo siento!- gritó sacudiendo un poco la cabeza antes de concentrarse en el juego.

Una vez terminó la práctica volvió a su casa aun preguntándose cuál sería el motivo de la distracción de Kurosaki. Ella normalmente era muy centrada y más cuando se trataba de futbol. Luego de pensarlo por un tiempo, se abofeteó mentalmente y se obligó a dejar de pensar en esa chica. ¡Él ya tenía un alma gemela, por todos los cielos!

Hablando de su alma gemela, el resto de la semana se la pasó intentando provocarla para que le hablara y así obtener más datos de cuál podía ser su identidad, pero ella no le habló hasta que un día vio un dibujo muy inusual de un par de ojos que por alguna razón le parecían levemente familiares. Por un momento creyó que eran de ella, pero luego pensó más probable que fueran de alguna celebridad o persona que ella admiré, aun así decidió molestarla un poco al respecto solo por la costumbre.

" _¿Se supone que esos son tus ojos? ¿En vez de decirme tu nombre vas a autorretratarte? Estoy decepcionado. Esos ojos son bastante poco atractivos._ "

Sí esos no eran sus ojos ella probablemente solo lo ignoraría, y sí lo eran… estaría decepcionado pero al menos sabría algo más sobre ella. Pero ¿de dónde se le hacían tan familiares esos ojos? Sabía que muy probablemente se había cruzado con su alma gemela puesto que iban a la misma escuela pero los ojos se le hacían demasiado familiares como para que sea una de las tantas personas con las que a diario se topaba en la preparatoria.

Cuando sintió un cosquilleo familiar en su brazo, se alegró de que ella por fin rompiera el silencio después de casi cumplirse dos semanas desde su última discusión… pero lo que leyó al mirar su brazo esfumó cada pequeña mota de alegría.

" _Para tu información, no son mis ojos. Son los ojos del chico que me gusta y te aseguró que son mucho más atractivos que cualquier cosa que pueda estar en tu cara._ "

Tardó un momento en procesar lo que había escrito en su muñeca procedente de su alma gemela. Releyó las palabras en su antebrazo una y otra vez, sin poder creer lo que allí decía. ¿De verdad la chica con la que estaba destinado a pasar toda su vida acababa de decirle que le gustaba otro con tanto descaro? Incluso se puso a dibujar otras tonterías después de decirle eso.

Sabía que ella siempre estaba a la defensiva con él y que quería herir su ego sí podía, cosa que la mayoría de las veces no podía, pero esto era pasarse de la raya. Más le valía estar mintiendo, más le valía no tener a otra persona. Ella no podía tener a otro. ¡Era ridículo que siquiera lo considerase posible! Obviamente estaban destinados a estar juntos y cualquier idiota tendría que entender eso, incluso el estúpido con el más pequeño de los cerebros no interferiría entre una pareja elegida por el destino.

Incluso sí a ella ahora le gustaba otro chico, estaba destinada a solo amarlo a él. Cualquier relación que quisiera con otro estaba destinada al fracaso desde el principio, porque ella le pertenecía. ¿Por qué no era capaz de entender eso? Sí solo supiera quién era podría hacerla entender ¡pero ella no se lo decía, maldición!

Motivado por la furia y los celos, decidió escribirle una respuesta sin meditarlo mucho.

" _Vaya. ¿Y ese chico que te gusta sabe que eres mía?_ "

De acuerdo, eso tal vez fue muy directo, pero no podía evitar su enfado y posesividad. Aun así eso quizás fue demasiado, pero no pudo arrepentirse cuando leyó las siguientes palabras que ella escribió.

" _¡No soy tuya! ¡Nunca voy a ser tuya! Te dije que me gusta otra persona, no te conozco y por lo poco que hemos hablado sé que no me gustas ni un poco. Eres un arrogante insoportable y te aseguró que no le llegas ni a los talones al chico que me gusta en realidad._ "

Sus dientes crujieron. Sus palabras lo llenaron de celos, ira y dolor, por lo que se siguió escribiendo movido por estos mismos sentimientos sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces.

" _Pues si te gusta tanto, ¿por qué no le confiesas lo que sientes? Veamos si te acepta cuando sepa que me perteneces._ "

" _¡Te dije que no te pertenezco! ¿Y sabes qué? ¡Lo haré! ¡Le confesaré mis sentimientos e incluso le diré que tengo esta estúpida maldición y verás que de todos modos me quedaré con él y no contigo!_ "

" _Quiero verte intentar quedarte con él y no conmigo._ "

" _¡Lo veras!_ "

" _¡Bien!_ "

" _¡BIEN!_ "

Gruñendo furioso, se paró de golpe de su asiento y se fue de la clase apenas murmurando una excusa al profesor de que debía encargarse de algo del club de futbol, importándole poco sus reclamos de que debería haberle avisado con anterioridad, solo quería descargar un poco de ira pateando un balón de futbol.

Cuando llegó la hora de la práctica, su temperamento no había disminuido en nada, todo lo contrario, aumentaba más y más con solo pensar que su alma gemela en ese mismo momento podría estar confesándosele a cualquier tipejo que tal vez sea lo suficientemente estúpido como para aceptarla y tratar de robársela. ¡Rompería la cara del imbécil sí siquiera se atrevía a intentar quitársela sin importar quién fuera! No solo porque era una soberana estupidez intentar interponerse entre las almas gemelas, sino porque disfrutaría demostrándole a su chica que él era el mejor hombre para ella.

Luego de terminar con uno de los entrenamientos más duros y horribles que su equipo había experimentado, estaba listo para ir a ducharse y largarse a su casa a soportar por un par de horas la incertidumbre de sí su alma gemela se había confesado a ese chico o no antes de insistirle para que le dijera cuando sintió un ligero toque en su hombro. Volteó irritado, pero su mirada se suavizó al ver a su vice-capitana pareciendo inusualmente tímida. ¿Acaso había actuado tan gruñón que hasta asustó a la persona con más agallas en su equipo? Wow, no creyó que su actitud fuera tan de psicópata.

Ella le pidió hablar después de ducharse y accedió aunque a regañadientes. Kurosaki debía querer planear estrategias para las nacionales, y aunque de verdad no estaba de humor era su deber escucharla, aunque más le valía que sea rápido.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres? No tengo todo el día, Kurosaki.- le dijo una vez se apareció frente a él luego de que ambos se ducharan y se cambiaran a sus uniformes. Normalmente no era tan grosero con la única chica de su equipo pero ahora estaba realmente impaciente por irse a su casa.

-Escucha, tengo algo importante que decirte. Y-yo… ehh… bue-bueno…- ¿por qué estaba tartamudeando? Era solo proponerle su nueva idea para una estrategia y ya. –La verdad es que…- él alzó las cejas con impaciencia y ella de repente pareció recuperar su temperamento. –Me gustas.- ¿Qué? Ok, definitivamente no estaba esperando eso. ¿Él le gustaba a Kurosaki Karin? Sintió su rostro enrojecer levemente y su corazón acelerarse pero ¿por qué estaba reaccionando así? Tenía a su alma gemela, pese a que ella no lo valoraba mucho que se diga, Kurosaki Karin no podría gustarle… Bueno, sí que le gustaba su personalidad, y también era muy bonita y no le importaría besarla pero… ¡Agh, NO! ¡Mal, Hitsugaya, muy mal! Él ya tenía a alguien y su deber era rechazar a cualquier otra chica sin importar que también le gustara un poco también, e iba a rechazarla, pero entonces ella siguió hablando. –Y… ¿has oído hablar de esa estupidez de que las almas gemelas pueden hablarse entre sí escribiendo en su piel? Bueno, pues yo tengo esa maldición, pero no me gusta el bastardo que me tocó. Como te dije, me gustas tú, y tal vez es más que solo gustar.- esta vez su boca casi cae al suelo.

¿Había escuchado correctamente lo que creía que había escuchado?

Se quedó mirándola aún sin procesar la nueva información que sus oídos habían llevado a su cerebro. Y es que era demasiado difícil de creer, pero todo apuntaba a que Kurosaki Karin y su alma gemela… fueran la misma persona. Sí lo que dijo era cierto, eso encajaría con que ella tenía dieciséis años, definitivamente amaba el futbol, era gruñona pero podía ser amable y eso también explicaría porque siempre se había sentido extrañamente atraído hacia ella.

Genial, ahora se sentía estúpido por no haberlo pensado antes. ¿Cómo fue tan idiota para no notarlo? El destino prácticamente se lo estaba gritando en la cara, ella se paraba a su lado todas las semanas y juntos dirigían a su equipo, los llamaban el dúo imparable y prácticamente todas las revistas deportivas lo habían previsto ¡y aun así había sido demasiado estúpido para notarlo! Quien lo había declarado genio en su infancia debía estar golpeándose la frente contra una pared de concreto en ese mismo instante.

Apartó la mirada de ella hacia una de las porterías y entrecerró los ojos, apretando los labios en concentración cuando una idea de repente se le vino a la mente.

"Son los ojos del chico que me gusta y te aseguró que son mucho más atractivos que cualquier cosa que pueda estar en tu cara." Recordó esas palabras que lo habían enfadado tanto, "te aseguró que no le llegas ni a los talones al chico que me gusta en realidad" y después ella dijo que… "verás que de todos modos me quedaré con él" y luego… "me gustas tú, y tal vez es más que solo gustar."

Oh, ¿así que ella creía que sus ojos eran tan atractivos? ¿Y quería quedarse con él a toda costa? ¿Y sentía más que solo gusto por él?

Ni siquiera intento contener su sonrisa satisfecha, y no pudo evitar reír un poco mientras buscaba en su mochila su bolígrafo para devolverle a Karin el favor de haberle revelado tan amablemente la identidad de su alma gemela, y de paso dejarle en claro que, como lo había dicho, ella le pertenecía así le gustara o no.

" _Te lo dije. Eres mía, Karin._ "

La satisfacción de ver su rostro desencajarse por la sorpresa y el pánico mientras veía las palabras que aparecieron en su muñeca cuando él terminó de escribirlas en la suya propia hizo valer la pena el suplicio por el que estuvo pasando las últimas horas. Y la pequeña tonta había creído que se libraría de él… ¡JA! Con lo que sabía ahora, no había modo en el infierno de que la dejará ir, más porque sabía que dijera lo que dijera, ella realmente no quería alejarlo.

-¿Sabes qué?- se acercó a ella aun sin dejar de sonreír. –Creo que también me gustas, Karin.- se sentía bien llamarla por su nombre, se sentía bien ver el temor mesclado con expectación en sus ojos que ahora no le importaba admitir que eran lo más hermosos, se sentía bien ser él ahora mismo. –Y ya que me confesaste tus sentimientos y te correspondí, supongo que somos novios ahora.- ella seguía congelada y él aprovechó eso para tomarla de la cintura con ambas manos y pegarla a su cuerpo antes de que se le ocurriera huir. –Y como tu novio, y alma gemela para el caso, reclamó mi derecho a besarte.- se deleitó un momento mirando sus mejillas deliciosamente rojas, antes de juntar sus labios con los suyos.

Ella era tan suave y cálida, contrario a lo que muchos creían al verla jugar en el campo con tanta ferocidad, y era suya, totalmente suya desde y para siempre.

Sí bien no podía negar la multiplicación progresiva del tamaño de su ego al saber que ya tenía el corazón de esta difícil mujer, también se sentía muy afortunado y agradecido, o al menos eso sintió hasta que Karin se apartó de golpe y le volteó el rostro de una bofetada.

-¡P-PER-PERVERTIDO!- chilló con el rostro completamente escarlata y todo su pequeño cuerpo temblando. -¡Ya no me gustas, eres un idiota! ¡Y no soy tu novia!- le dio otra bofetada en la otra mejilla que también dolió como el infierno y dio media vuelta para marcharse, pero él, comenzando a molestarse de verdad otra vez, capturó sus muñecas y la forzó a retroceder hasta la pared de los vestuarios, atrapándola entre esta y su cuerpo.

-Buen intento.- la miró con el ceño fruncido, sosteniéndola con dureza suficiente para no lastimarla mientras le impedía huir. –Pero sí quieres convencerme de que ya no te gusto, necesitaras más que eso.- esta vez no se molestó en ser suave con ella, directamente la besó como quería besarla desde hace tiempo pero pensar que su alma gemela era otra le había impedido fantasear con regularidad. La besó con fuerza, apretando sus caderas, invadiéndola con su lengua sin su consentimiento, gruñendo contra su boca al sentirla removerse con sus cuerpos tan pegados, hasta que finalmente la oyó soltar un tenue gemido mientras se rendía, prácticamente derritiéndose en su agarre y correspondiendo con una pasión que incluso ya conociéndola lo impresionó. Por desgracia, estaban en público, y tuvo que soltarla. Su sonrisa regresó al verla jadeando. -Pasaré por ti mañana, querida novia.- le guiñó un ojo burlonamente.

Al ver como dejaba caer su boca con renovada furia e indignación, decidió que ese era el mejor momento para escapar antes de que volviera a abofetearlo o que hiciera otro inútil intento de deshacerse de él.

Sabía que iba a ser difícil vencer su testarudez pero empezaría desde ahora y ¿quién sabe? Tal vez hasta sería divertido verla perder miserablemente justo como acababa de hacerlo hace pocos minutos. Eso sí, tendría que aprender a cuidarse de sus bofetadas, esa hermosa pero terca mujercita sí que pegaba fuerte.

El buen humor no se lo quitaría nadie, tal vez aún le faltaba domar el temperamento de su adorable fiera pero era bueno saber que, quién sabe cómo, ya había domado su corazón.

Fin.

Holaaaa! :D

Este fic está dedicado a lunadragneel15 por su cumpleaños que fue el 12 de septiembre n.n Lamento la tardanza, pero no soy conocida exactamente por mi puntualidad en los fics de regalo... xP

Si ya leyeron mi fic Arrogante, se daran cuenta q esta es su continuación desde el punto de vista de Toshiro, pero igual lo hice de modo q incluso alguien q no leyo arrogante pueda entender, por las dudas xD

Ojala q les haya gustado, muchas gracias por todos sus lindos comentarios y los personajes de Tite Kubo!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
